something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of the Mysteries
The Book of the Mysteries, also known as The Book of Eleusis, is a book containing great many things pertaining to The Eleusinian. Contents: The History of The Eleusinian: Lady Persephone: The first Eleusinian was Lady Persephone wife to King Minus. Lady Persephone was very beautiful, intelligent and captivating. After Persephone and Minus were married the two became very influential in Pneumanor, but also made enemies. They bore a daughter named Selphie and when she was still a young girl was kidnapped and murder. Minus and Persephone were heart broken and sought justice for this terrible crime. They were able to track down the perpetrators and trace them to a larger plot led by a demon lord. The two were able to raise up an army from most of the different races of Pneumanor. Together they overthrew the demon lord and the people made Minus their first King of all Pneumanor with Persephone becoming the spiritual leader known as The Eleusinian. The Oath: “With solemn heart and measured word, I uphold the Iron Chains of Law and the Scales of Justice, With hands tempered by Mercy and Grace, In Defense of my People and Country In preservation of Balance and Order. This I swear, in Pneumanor's name.” The Eleusinian's Guardians: Guardians are the only individuals allowed to accompany a Eleusinian into a Chamber of Eleusis. The concept of a Eleusinian's guardian is based on the first Eleusinian to defeat Thanatos, Lady Persephone, who was protected by her husband, Minus Dardanus. After the formation of The Order, Eleusinians being protected by a guardian as per Persephone and Minus' example was adopted as doctrine. The Eleusinian may have more then one Guardian at time and often have at least three. Another duty of the guardian is to offer themselves as Law Enforces in the land. They are considered an extension of the Eleusinian's will. The History of The Seven Orbs of Judros: There are tales of seven orbs said to harness the purest essence of each color of magic. It is also said that if one person can control all seven they would be able to wield unlimited power. Judros was a seer and seeker of truth. Judros studied all seven forms of magic with a colleague named Umbra who was a powerful sorcerer. The two are often linked to the seven magic stones and in some tales the creators of the orbs themselves. There was a great falling out between Judros and Umbra as the sorcerer sought the darker side of magic. Umbra has written a number of books that delve deep into the darkest aspects of magic. # White - Heaven's Circle - Life # Yellow - The Beholders Eye - Light # Green - The Mother's Globe - Nature # Blue - Persephone's Promise - Order # Purple - Inspiration Sphere -''' '''Creativity # Red - The Blood Moon - Chaos # Black - The Dark Glass - Death Detecting and Finding The Orbs: The 50 Keys to the Gates of Wisdom: = Written in Celestial = Although foreboding clouds may line the sky, My love will fill my desire. When passing through the Fifty Gates of Wisdom, Discerning Leah will push me onward And with me the love of Rachel for her sons, I will not sway. By your sovereign secrets I will reach the tenth sphere, Oh Almighty, Hurry with the salvation for your nation wrapped in the tranquility of Inner peace, our throats are raw for we the Children of Jacob the Treasures of Abraham. # Hesed in Hesed - study # Gevurah in Hesed - attentive listening # Tiferets in Hesed - orderly speech # Netzah in Hesed - understanding # Hod in Hesed - intuitive insight # Yesod in Hesed - awe # Malchuts in Hesed - reverence # Hesed in Gevurah - humility # Gevurah in Gevurah - joy # Tiferets in Gevurah - purity # Netzah in Gevurah - attendance on scholars # Hod in Gevurah - debate with colleagues # Yesod in Gevurah - discussion with students # Malchuts in Gevurah - deliberation # Hesed in Tiferet - knowlege of the scriptures # Gevurah in Tiferet - moderation in business affairs # Tiferets in Tiferet - moderation in worldly affairs # Netzah in Tiferet - moderation in pleasure # Hod in Tiferet - moderation in sleep # Yesod in Tiferet - moderation in conversation # Malchuts in Tiferet - moderation in frivolity # Hesed in Netzah - patience # Gevurah in Netzah - good naturedness # Tiferets in Netzah - trust in the sages # Netzah in Netzah - uncomplaining acceptance of suffering # Hod in Netzah - knows his place # Yesod in Netzah - is content with his lot in life # Malchuts in Netzah - limits his words # Hesed in Hod - does not claim credit for his achievements # Gevurah in Hod - is beloved # Tiferets in Hod - loves God # Netzah in Hod - loves mankind # Hod in Hod - loves acts of charity and kindness # Yesod in Hod - loves straightforwardness # Malchuts in Hod - loves admonition # Hesed in Yesod - shuns honor # Gevurah in Yesod - is not conceited with his learning # Tiferets in Yesod - does not delight in dictating decisions # Netzah in Yesod - shares the burden of his fellow man # Hod in Yesod - and judges him favorably # Yesod in Yesod - directs him to the truth # Malchuts in Yesod - and to peace # Hesed in Malchut - is composed in his learning # Gevurah in Malchut - asks pertinent questions and answers to the point # Tiferets in Malchut - listens and adds to his learning # Netzah in Malchut - studies in order to teach # Hod in Malchut - studies in order to practice # Yesod in Malchut - increases the wisdom of his teacher # Malchuts in Malchut - Notes accurately what he has learned # Shavuot - Quotes a thing in the name of the person who said it =